


Una Bella Notte

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009: I took the plunge - no pun intended, and attempted to write the most "descriptive" love scene I've done yet. This takes place after Celestial Witnesses - see 2nd link after the story, so Grace and Eight are married - but in no way does that dampen their ardour! :D </p><p>Jasper and Stewart have been ill and Grace insists the Doctor take a break...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Bella Notte

Wild nights! Wild nights!  
Were I with thee,  
Wild nights should be  
Our luxury!

Futile the winds  
To a heart in port,--  
Done with the compass,  
Done with the chart.

Rowing in Eden!  
Ah! the sea!  
Might I but moor  
To-night in thee!

Wild Nights - Emily Dickinson

 

"You need a break, Doctor." Grace looked at her husband. He'd spent the last fortnight nursing Jasper and Stewart back to health. The bats had caught some sort of infection, but were on the road to a full recovery, thanks to the efforts of the Doctor and the TARDIS. The Doctor still hadn't discovered the cause of their infection or how they could have acquired it. He was still considerably worried. He'd spent virtually all his time by their "bedside". The bats were in a specially designed cage in the sick bay. They still hung listlessly upside-down in it, but were otherwise all right now.

"Maybe later, Grace. I just want to keep an eye on them. They still aren't eating normally yet." He gave her a tired, but affectionate, smile. "I'll take a break as soon as they start eating a little bit better, I promise."

"Doctor, you've been here a fortnight and you've hardly eaten or slept. How can you take proper care of them, if you're not in decent shape yourself?" She looked pointedly at him. She had watched over the bats a few times herself on the rare occasion he'd taken a break, but he had been the one who'd practically lived in the sick bay. The bats were old friends and Grace could easily see why he was so dedicated. Still, he needed a proper break and she wasn't taking "no" for an answer! "C'mon! You need a break. Jasper and Stewart are over the worst and the TARDIS will let you know if anything changes."

"Yes, you're right, of course." He grinned at her in sudden awareness. "You've got something arranged, haven't you, my dearest darling wife?"

"An idea or two, yes." She grinned back. "Just give me a few hours and I'll give you a break you'll never want to end."

"All right, Grace, you win." He gave her a kiss on the nose, then returned to his chair by the bat cage.

She leaned down and, placing her hand on one cheek, gave him a peck on the other. She then left the sick bay.

"I'll be right here..." He drained his teacup. "...and highly impatient!" He called after her, grinning.

 

********

Grace went straight to the beach room and, along the way, reflected on her marriage to a half-human alien, who practically lived in a stunning dark green velvet frock coat and had the most beautiful blue eyes and the most extraordinarily marvellous head of shoulder-length chestnut curls she'd ever seen. He also had an amazingly upbeat and romantic nature and had to be the most affectionate man she'd ever known! Oh yes, he was indeed, "the right guy"! It had been several months since their Liebemorian wedding in the beach room - and what an experience THAT had been! Grace still couldn't believe she and the Doctor had made love in front of a crowd of people! Several months later, she and the Doctor were still carrying on like a couple of teenagers on steroids. She hoped that never changed.

Once in the beach room, Grace looked for the TARDIS's contribution to her surprise for the Doctor. There it was, just what she'd asked for. The TARDIS had added a dock and there was a magnificent houseboat tied alongside. It was perfect. She mouthed a thank you to the TARDIS and began gathering the ingredients for a very special meal she wanted to make for the Doctor and herself. "Now, where was that seaweed?" She said to herself...

********

After making himself a second pot of tea, the Doctor went over to a bookshelf on the far wall of the sick bay and pulled a thick volume from it. He had decided to wait for Grace by refreshing his memory on the care and feeding of bats. He was very soon completely absorbed in his book and his tea.

********

Grace stood back and smiled in satisfaction. The main room of the houseboat looked absolutely beautiful in its glorious colour scheme of blues and whites. Grace placed an aqua terry bath sheet on top of the futon - which was already decked out with sheets, pillowcases and a duvet - all in a lovely light blue, and gathered up the lotions and oils and the rest of the things she would need to give the Doctor the best massage he'd ever had. She made a final check of the room. The flowers lent a beautiful touch and just the right amount of honeysuckle. She looked at the futon. It was encased in a white wicker frame that rested directly on the floor, but it also had four poles at each corner. Coming down from a wicker crown-like arrangement near the ceiling was a fine silky white net curtain that flowed over each of the corner poles. The whole effect was very exotic and tropical. It was perfect. She went to do the advance preparations for their dinner.

In the tiny galley, Grace began the salad preparation. She was making a traditional greenhouse salad, but with various kinds of seaweed mixed in with the spinach. Her mouth was watering as she worked. The Doctor would love it. She had a lovely aloo mattar with saffron/lemon rice planned for the main course and, for afters, simple tropical fruits and exotic cheeses. She had gone and raided the TARDIS wine cellars already and had taken the best champagne and wine she could find. After all the advance preparation was completed, she went to fetch her husband. They would do the actual meal preparation together - after their swim...

********

Grace arrived back in the sick bay to find the Doctor so absorbed in his book, that he didn't even look up when she came in. She tiptoed over to stand behind his chair and, without warning, licked his left ear. He jumped sky high and whirled round, a startled, but amused, expression on his face. "Goodness, you startled me, Grace. For a second, I thought one of the bats had got out and was trying to tell me he was hungry. Though I must admit, neither of them has ever licked my ear to tell me that." He chuckled. "Everything ready, then?"

Grace listened to his musings, very amused herself. She still wasn't entirely used to the way his mind worked. It certainly kept things lively, though. "Yes, I'm ready for you now." She took his hands and pulled him out of the chair. They had just started out the door, when the Doctor stopped.

"Wait. Before we go, I should change the music. The boys get tired of the same music all day. Won't be a tick." He left for the console room with his arms full and with Grace tagging along. Once there, he went to the stack of old-fashioned LP records propped on the floor by the gramophone and, leaving the previous selections, chose a good dozen different records. He went back to the sick bay and set them on the gramophone there. He set the gramophone to continuous play and left the room. Back in the console room, he clapped his hands together and, grinning at his impatient wife, said, "Let's go! I can't wait to see what you've got planned." Grace shook her head and, grabbing his hand, led him to the beach room - or rather, started to lead him to the beach room. She suddenly stopped and the Doctor looked at her rather quizzically.

She smiled. "I knew there was something I forgot. We can't have an evening without music ourselves, can we now?" She chose a few of their favourite classical music albums.

"Certainly not!" The Doctor agreed and brought the gramophone. "By the way, my love, where are we going?"

"To the beach room, of course!"

The Doctor chuckled. "I should have guessed! You've been singing "Oh, I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside" incessantly for days now." He teased.

"Ohh! Come on, you!" They laughed and headed for the beach room.

********

The Doctor gazed round the houseboat's main room in wonder. He looked appreciatively at the romantic setting with its soft lighting and beautiful furnishings. There were also a number of floating flower candles in rose bowls dotted round the room on various surfaces. "Grace, this is excellent. Truly incredible." He kissed her. "You've done a marvellous job. Thank you, my dear!" Grace grinned, "No problem!" The Doctor looked up. "You, too. Thank you for the houseboat!" The TARDIS sighed her acknowledgment. Grace turned round to lower the lighting a bit further. When she turned back, the Doctor had disappeared.

"Where are you?"

"Be out in a moment." came from the little room beside the galley. He emerged a few moments later.

"How many pots of tea have you had??" Grace giggled.

"Just two."

Grace sighed. "Come here." The Doctor walked over to her and she started to remove his cravat. He smiled and asked, as he started to undo her blouse, "So, what are we doing first?"

"I thought we'd start..." They'd finished undressing each other and she'd all the while been very slowly manoeuvring him to the open french window on the sea side of the houseboat. "...with a swim!" She said and pushed the Doctor into the surf. Grace plunged in after him.

They came up spluttering. The water was fresh, not salty, and just the right temperature. They tread water for a few moments, just gazing at each other. Then a few more moments were spent just ambling round in the water. But they couldn't stay apart. Soon the Doctor and Grace were embracing and locked in passionate kissing. Tongues were finding comfortable nooks and crannies in mouths and a couple of the Doctor's fingers were finding their own little nook, sending Grace into transports of delight. She returned the favour and treated her hand to the delights of the little "sea creatures" she found under the water, somewhere below the Doctor's waist. He found the impromptu massage utterly mindblowing - and so did his little "sea creatures". They climaxed moments later and just lay floating on the water, grinning, trying to collect their senses. They spent a while longer swimming around, then went back inside for a shower.

********

Their shower turned out to be quite involved - and utter nonsense. The Doctor's and Grace's bright idea of simultaneously washing each other soon resembled a game of Twister - and not helped any by the pair of them spending inordinate amounts of time on favourite body parts. Then there were their barely successful efforts at controlling their laughter so the shampoo didn't get in their eyes and mouths. It was a very silly pair that finally emerged from the shower. They dried each other off and applied vanilla-scented baby powder to each other's bodies - taking their time and not missing a millimetre of skin. They then dried each other's hair simultaneously. That was a mistake. The handheld hair dryers kept wanting dry the "wrong" hair. They were still laughing when they went to the galley to make supper.

********

They started making dinner wearing aprons and smiles. Grace had already made the salad, which was in the fridge. So she and the Doctor started on the aloo mattar and saffron/lemon rice. Grace set the rice to cooking and then she and the Doctor got on with making the aloo mattar. The Doctor prepared the potatoes while Grace made the sauce.

The Doctor wasn't making things easy. They'd put music on and the Doctor took to chopping a potato, putting it in the pot, waltzing Grace round, going back and chopping another potato and repeating the procedure over and over, driving Grace bonkers. She got revenge by putting some of the mattar spices into the Doctor's wine glass, causing him to splutter spiced wine all over the work table. This in addition to all the hugging, kissing, patting and squeezing that took place as well. It took quite a while to get dinner prepared, thanks to the pair of overage teenagers. When they finally had the mattar and potatoes cooking on the cooktop, they decided to have a proper dance. They set the silliness aside and had a lovely dance or two, whilst they waited for the food to get done. But then, the silliness was to return with dinner...

********

The houseboat looked heavenly. There were the flower candles, of course, but Grace had added a few more kinds of candles set round the room. It had gone dark "outside" and the room was a candlelit wonderland, incredibly romantic. The Doctor and Grace would be eating at a low table, set between the bed and the galley and by the sea side of the houseboat. There was a larger floating flower candle set in the middle of the table and the pair of them would sit on floor cushions. Neither had been dressed since they had arrived at the houseboat. They didn't dress for dinner, either. Grace brought the wine and the Doctor carried the salads to the table. The TARDIS turned the records over. The Doctor sat at the end of the table nearest the galley and Grace sat along the side, just beside him, to his left.

In honour of where they'd met, they were going "Californian" and eating their salads first. The Doctor offered to make lemon juice and dill dressing.

Grace grinned wickedly. "No, thank you. I prefer my veggies naked - just as I prefer you!"

The Doctor shook his head, chuckling. "That's my Grace."

So they ate their salads as naked as they were themselves. As they nibbled their veggies, they gave each other some very intense looks. At one point, the Doctor - in a particularly playful mood, tossed a bit of asparagus up into the air - popcorn-style, and caught it in his mouth. He grinned at Grace. She picked up a slice of cucumber - raised her eyebrows in question, and when the Doctor nodded, Grace frisbeed it at his mouth - and missed. She tried again. In the end, it took four tries before he caught a cucumber slice in his mouth. He then tossed a bit of broccoli towards Grace - and missed. They might have had better success, if they hadn't been laughing the whole time. In the end, it took Grace six tries to catch a broccoli crown in her mouth. She raised her arms in a victory gesture and shouted, "Yes!". Her lovely naked breasts bounced playfully, reminding the Doctor that fruit and cheese wouldn't be the only "afters". Somehow, despite all the nonsense, they managed to finish their salads. They went to get their main course, to make some ghee and some tomato/apple chutney - using the Doctor's recipe. They cleared up the spilt veggies first, though. ...

********

Dinner was delicious. The Doctor had just taken a bite of aloo mattar and had got a tiny smudge of sauce on the corner of his mouth. He used a finger to wipe it away, but before he could put the finger into his mouth to lick off the bit of sauce, Grace grabbed the finger and stuck it into her own mouth. She very slowly sucked off the sauce, never once taking her eyes off her husband. She made a final check to see his finger was clean by slowly licking up and down it with her tongue. Satisfied his finger was clean, she grinned wickedly at him and stuck his finger into her mouth again and just held it there, sucking on it. When she finally let go, she grinned wickedly at him.

"There. All clean."

"Oh, Rassilon!" It was all the Doctor could say. He was feeling quite faint. He took a sip of wine. And this was only the beginning. If Grace could do this to him, just by sucking on his finger, he couldn't imagine the pleasure she could further give him. This was destined to be their best night yet. He grinned. "Oh Grace," He finally got out, "you are something." She just grinned.

The rest of the meal progressed very agreeably - owing, in part, to both of them having "wandering toes". Grace started it by sneaking her toe over to the Doctor's crotch and attempting to bounce his little "sea creatures" up and down, making it very difficult for him to eat. He spluttered a forkful of rice all over the table. "Grace!" He chuckled - then he got revenge by sliding his own toe over and inserting it into his favourite little "nook" and sliding it in and out rapidly, causing Grace to spew out her wine. "Doctor!" But she couldn't help laughing. It was a minute before they could get back to eating properly - more or less.

It wasn't much more than a minute before the Doctor started the next "added distraction". He'd decided they should create their own version of the "spaghetti eating" scene from "The Lady and The Tramp" - complete with an instrumental version of "Bella Notte". He tore off a strip of naan bread - sufficiently long for the purpose, and dipped each end into a dish of ghee. Then he and Grace each took one end into their mouths and nibbled till they met in the centre. They kissed, relatively chastely. The Doctor repeated the procedure with a second strip of naan, this time, dipping each end into the tomato-apple chutney. And this time, their "centre kiss" was anything, BUT chaste...

They sat back, both very flushed - and both realising that if they kept up like this, the "afters" would be pretty anti-climactic. They decided they'd better slow down for the rest of meal. For the rest of the main course, they simply fed each other, licking or kissing off the odd bit of sauce or grain of rice that occasionally found its way on to the other's face. That was sensual enough, but they managed to keep control. Grace knew - and the Doctor suspected, that they'd need plenty of energy for the rest of the evening. Soon, they were ready for dessert...

********

Dessert - in the usual sense, was grapes, various kinds of fresh melon cut into cubes, fresh pineapple chunks and cubes of a wide variety of exotic cheeses. Accompanying the fruit and cheese were the tiniest little whole grain "toasts" the Doctor had ever seen. They were squares - only about one and one half inches in size. He asked Grace where she'd found them.

"In a cupboard in the kitchen. The TARDIS must have found them somewhere. I think they're adorable and so perfect for cheese like this."

"Incredible. Can't think how I missed seeing those. Oh well, let's tuck in!" He started by tossing a cube of Sage Derby into his mouth, just as he had with the asparagus earlier. He caught it on the first try. Grace just HAD to try. She picked up a piece of mozzarella and successfully tossed it into her own mouth. The Doctor was again treated to the sight of her lovely breasts bouncing. He grinned. "Well done!" They carried on like that with just about everything on the dessert platter, till the Doctor took a piece of the "micro" toast, dipped it in his glass of champagne and fed it to Grace. She sighed in satisfaction. She did the same with a melon cube and fed it to the Doctor. When she poised the champagne-soaked melon at his mouth, he lunged forward, took hold of her wrist and took the cube into his mouth and after consuming it, spent several seconds, licking the melon juice off of Grace's fingers. It was a gesture they both enjoyed - quite a lot!

After they'd finished the last of the cheese, fruit and micro-toasts, they spent some minutes just sipping champagne and talking.

"I am thoroughly stuffed!" Grace proclaimed. "Ooh!"

"I must admit, I'm quite full, myself." He smiled at her. "It was a lovely meal, Grace. Thank you, my dear!" He rose up to plant a kiss on her cheek - thus giving Grace a lovely view of her own reminder of the other "afters". She smiled. "You're very welcome, darling!" She started to get up. "And now, I think it's time to give you the best massage you've ever had! On the bed, please." Grace instructed. The Doctor grinned. He was only too happy to comply, but first he suggested they both should take a bit of a rest.

"To let the meal settle a bit." He grinned at Grace.

"Oh, of course!" She arranged several floor cushions on the floor and flopped back onto them, sighing in satisfaction. The Doctor followed suit and they just talked for a bit. Less than an hour later, they were both ready for the Doctor to have his massage...

********

"And now," Grace said, grinning seductively, "I think it's time I got you on the bed." The Doctor smiled and walked over to stand at the foot of the futon.

"How do you want me?" He asked, playfully.

Grace laughed. "Now THAT'S a loaded question! But for now, I want you on your back, please."

The Doctor flopped back and scooted up so he was comfortably situated on the bed. He grinned at Grace, who had started to crawl on to the bed. She slowly crawled along the bed on top of the Doctor. The sight of her nude body slowly moving over him was doing amazing things to his entire being.

"Grace, you're making me crazy. My self-control is getting a serious workout!" His grin got even wider. "What is this delightful journey of yours in aid of, anyway?"

"It's giving my self-control a workout too, you know." She giggled. "I'm just getting into position to start with your face and head. You wouldn't want me to be boring and just climb on to the bed from the side, now would you?"

"Oh no, of course, I wouldn't. Please, carry on...as slowly as you like." He said wickedly. She stuck her tongue out at him and, sliding over his face - thus causing the Doctor to slide his tongue playfully over her tummy as she passed, finally arrived at the head of the bed. She turned round and sat with her bottom on her feet. She gently brought his head to rest in between her thighs. She started by running her hands through his lovely curls and gently tugging on them. Then she began a scalp massage that sent the Doctor into Nirvana...

Grace positioned the tips of her fingers at the front of his head and began moving them in firm little circles. After a few rotations, she lifted her fingers and moved them a few millimetres back, repeating the procedure in rows covering his entire scalp. She covered his whole scalp several times, causing the Doctor to feel quite faint. She then moved on to his face, first applying almond oil to her hands.

She brought her hands up in firm caresses along his cheeks, starting from his chin to his cheekbones. She repeated the procedure for the rest of his face and forehead and then did the area behind his ears. She placed a finger or two behind each ear and slowly rubbed up and down several times. The Doctor gasped in pleasure. She did the area a couple of times. The Doctor ended up slightly shaky. She took it slightly easier with his neck, not wanting things to happen too quickly.

She did his arms and hands with the same care and attention as she had his head, face and neck. She next moved on to his chest and tummy. Things were getting even better. As she slide her hands over his chest in firm caresses, her breasts danced in front of his eyes. He couldn't resist raising up slightly and giving each one a little suckle, in turn. Grace looked down and grinned at him. Then, leaving the best bit of his body for last, she crawled over him again to sit at the foot of the futon, in order to do his legs and feet. He tickled her between her legs as she passed, causing her to squirm with delight and giggle at him. She reached the foot of the bed and straddling his feet, began on his legs and feet. Each time she massaged the length of a leg - from foot to thigh, she would lean down and plant a quick, teasing kiss on the Doctor's penis. She was making the Doctor a physical wreck. Things weren't helped any by the way she'd suckle each toe after she'd massaged it, either. He was getting a bit worried that he'd completely lose control by the time she got to his groin. Grace was getting the same thoughts, concerning her own body. But no way, would she ease up. She'd promised her husband the best massage he'd ever had and that's what he was getting. They'd just have to take their chances. She was ready to do his groin...

She started by slowly massaging the area round his genitals, treating the hair round them as a separate little tiny head of hair. The Doctor lay back with his eyes closed and with the most blissful expression on his face. Grace smiled and took hold of a testicle. She gently squeezed it and then rolled it between her fingers a number of times, then did the same with the other one. The Doctor moaned, "Oh, Grace." He sighed in satisfaction. She then took his penis in her hands - and using the same motions she used on his scalp, massaged very slowly up and down its length for some minutes. A long shuddering sigh came from the head of the bed. She massaged his penis for a while longer, then ended with an extraordinary sort of rubbing of it, using the palms of her hands. The Doctor was completely adrift. He just moaned, over and over. Grace gave him a minute while she cleaned the excess oil off her hands with a wet wipe. Then applying fresh oil, she asked him to turn over so she could do the back of his body...

She sat straddling his bottom and began to do his back. She started by just rubbing - first in one direction, then the other. She then began to knead his back, using only her fingertips and just the right pressure. To the Doctor it felt heavenly. A knuckling rub followed, done horizontally and vertically across his back. She kneaded each side in turn and rubbed his back again, using the heels of her hands and finished with various other rubbing and massaging techniques. The Doctor did not want this massage to end. He already knew his wife was amazing, but this massage helped prove just how extraordinary she was. She moved on to his legs.

She repeated the same tactic she'd done with the front of his legs, but this time, she planted the quick teasing kisses on the corresponding side of his bottom. She moved on to the final part of the massage - his bottom...

She slid down and, straddling him, she grasped his legs with hers for support and rose slightly up. She used the same techniques on his bottom that she'd used on his back. Once the major part of the massage was finished, she leaned down and, using a sort of gumming motion that slid into a kiss, she kneaded all over the Doctor's bottom with her mouth, finishing on his left side. Then, in an impish mood, she blew bubbles on the left side of his bottom, then the right. She then moved directly above to his waist, kissed it and moving in a diagonal up to his left shoulder, she kissed and bubbled her way up. Arriving at his left shoulder, she smoothly turned him over and blew a few bubbles on his tummy. Grace kissed and licked her way up the centre of his chest and - without missing a step, flowed effortlessly into slow and easy lovemaking...

********

She started by asking the Doctor to raise up a bit, to allow her to remove the terry bath sheet and tossed it - and the duvet, on the floor on the Doctor's side of the bed. She was taking things a bit slowly, so as to allow him some recovery time after the massage. Of course, with his Time Lord constitution, he didn't need that much...

Soon she was passionately kissing him whilst her hands moved leisurely through his curls - making them a thoroughly tousled delight. His hands were exploring the back of her body. He lightly ran his hands a bare millimetre above her skin, barely touching her. His touch sent tickling shivers throughout her body. She squirmed and moved onto nuzzling him over much of his body...

She started by nuzzling his nose, then moving on to nuzzling each of his ears in turn. She worked her way down under his chin, alternating between nuzzling his neck and blowing soft breaths over it. She nuzzled the inside of his elbows, his wrists, his tummy and his sides, repeating the same nuzzling, blowing technique she'd used on his neck. She went to his nipples and nuzzled and blew on them, then playfully suckled each one in turn. Then skipping his groin for the moment - and making the Doctor moan in protest, she applied the same nuzzling, blowing method she'd used on the upper part of his body. She kept her speed slow and easy, but it was making both her and the Doctor rapidly insensible with need. Still, she pressed on. She suckled each of his toes slowly and carefully and, then, as she worked her way up, kissing the inside of each very warm thigh - very warm for the Doctor, at any rate - and tickling all round his genitals and planting teasing kisses all along the length of his growing penis, she got a wonderful, but hardly unexpected, surprise. She looked up to see a very ready, willing and able little creature and she grinned, very broadly.

"Oh my! Nibbles looks VERY hungry, doesn't he?" She murmurred teasingly.

The Doctor was on the verge of losing control within minutes, but he managed to grin and get out a query of, "Nibbles??"

Grace grinned back and quipped, "Well, what else would I call such a delicious morsel? Hmm?"

The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. "Adorable! But, Grace, PLEASE!"

Grace, who was more than ready herself, slid on to the very hungry little guy and began by sliding up and down very slowly. Then, after several delicious moments, began to slide herself around the Doctor's penis in a delightful sort of figure eight movement - all the while planting kisses elsewhere on his body. To the Doctor, it felt amazing. It was something he'd never experienced before. But Grace had an even more incredible surprise for him.

Relaxing for just a moment or two, she just kissed and massaged his stomach. Then with a wicked grin and a wicked gleam in her eyes, she sat up and began an extraordinary set of movements that involved her "bumping" first his right testicle, then his left and then, raising herself up to the tip of his penis, she spun her way in a circular motion down the length of him and finished up with a final enthusiastic bump. She repeated the amazing procedure a number of times. Then, - when neither could wait any longer, in a paroxysm of ecstasy that sent their senses to the stars and to the edge of the universe, they simultaneously came.

They lay side by side, utterly lost in bliss, grinning like total idiots. They'd never even noticed that the TARDIS had supplied the music for the whole miraculous experience. "Moonlight Sonata" had accompanied the last moments of their lovemaking and had just ended as they gathered their senses together.

When he could finally speak, the Doctor asked Grace where she'd got that extraordinary technique that had given them both such an utterly mindblowing finish.

She giggled and replied, "From one of my favourite dirty jokes."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. "A dirty joke?? So let's hear it. Should be something else." He chuckled.

"It involves a virgin bride and her new military husband and their thwarted wedding night. He gets called away and they don't get their wedding night. Well, he comes back after his military obligations and they have a belated wedding night. Now she was a woman who carried faithfulness to a fault. She hadn't even kissed a man before him, much less anything else. So when she wears him to a complete frazzle, he's understandably a bit curious and asks her how she managed to give him such a night of extraordinary delight without cheating on him. She goes over to the bowl of fruit - thoughtfully provided by the hotel management, and gets an apple, an orange and a banana. She takes a wooden chair and, using some string, attaches the fruit under the chair in the appropriate arrangement. She then lays down under the chair and, with accompanying movements, begins to chant, "Hit the apple, hit the orange, spin the banana - BUMP! Hit the apple, hit the orange, spin the banana - BUMP! Hit the apple..." Thereby answering his question and giving me a great idea!" Grace grinned at her husband.

The Doctor burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Then, wiping his streaming eyes, he exclaimed, "Thank heaven for imaginative virgin brides! Though, I don't think I'll ever look at apples, oranges and bananas quite the same way again!"

Grace found herself quite unable to stop her own uncontrollable laughter. It was a few minutes before she could add, "Amen to that!". She lay back, still quite exhausted. "Whew! I am so exhausted! But it was wonderful! I shall certainly sleep tonight!"

The Doctor looked at her, a distinctly playful gleam in his eyes, and said, "But Grace, my darling, you MUST let me say thank you first!" He gave her one of his most dazzling grins.

She shook her head and giggled. "How could I refuse? But I do need a rest first! All right?"

He chuckled. "All right. Five minutes should do it. Right?"

She cocked her head and gave him a look.

"Ten minutes, then?"

Grace growled, albeit laughingly. It was about half an hour later, when the Doctor gave Grace his thank you...

********

He walked over and searched through the selection of records, then exclaimed to the TARDIS, who'd surreptitiously placed the desired music in amongst the existing albums, "Thank you!" Then to Grace, he said, "I've got the perfect background music with which to say my thank you. Though I must admit, I can't believe we haven't used this piece before now!" Then to the strains of "Un Bel Di", the Doctor made love to Grace...

He placed his hands on either side of her brow and gently smoothed the skin there whilst he gave her kisses that blew her mind, all by themselves. His tongue massaged the inside of her entire mouth and tickled each tooth in turn. She moaned sadly as he withdrew, but moaned delightedly as he kissed her eyelids and nose and cheeks and the whole of her face, firstly with his delicious lips, then with his eyelashes in butterfly kisses that covered her whole face, ears and neck. His cool elegant fingers danced through her auburn hair, massaging her scalp. She was starting to tingle all over. He then moved on, repeating the same delights all over her torso. He paused to kiss and suckle each hard nipple and to give it a gentle massage. He took his fingers and gently tattooed them over each of Grace's breasts. He blew cool wonderful breaths just a scant millimetre above her entire body without let, till he reached her toes and then went back again till he got between her legs. He grinned at her before continuing. Though he was using the same gestures and techniques she'd used on him earlier that evening, he was attending to her in a completely random manner, keeping things unpredictable and very exciting. Grace didn't know what he'd do next or where on her body he'd do it. She found his lovemaking that night an incredible turn-on. And his behaviour was definitely doing marvellous things to her. Now he was making HER a physical wreck! She delighted in every second of it! In the meantime, the Doctor had begun to nuzzle her as she had nuzzled him. His cool nose found its way all over, massaging muscles in places that didn't normally get massaged. He nuzzled and kissed the area between her legs and started by going just around her vagina and then, in a slightly surprise gesture, withdrew his nose and after kissing her, he inserted a finger or two and drove her wild. He slid his fingers in and out faster and faster, like waves crashing wilder and wilder against the shore and in the process, driving Grace wilder and wilder. She was shaking in desperation. He kept up with his mystery lovemaking, ignoring the readiness in them both, till neither could take any further delay.

The Doctor slipped inside Grace and repeated the motions he'd used with his fingers moments before. The effect was magnificent for them both. All the while, he kissed a different place on Grace with every downward thrust. He absolutely floored Grace's senses - and his own, when he created his own version of her "dirty joke" technique. He raised up until he was almost off her, then slid himself down into her with an unbelievable circular motion, then repeated her enthusiastic finishing "bump". It blew both their minds and after several delicious repetitions - alternating clockwise and anti-clockwise, they were again blessed with orgasms that resembled an out-of-control geyser exploding to the stars and beyond, driving them each totally wild. They collapsed in Heaven and exhaustion, breathing as heavily as it was possible to do. They then did the only thing they could do. They slept till morning.

********

Morning brought sunshine, slow awakenings and lazy smiles. For some minutes, all the Doctor and Grace could do was to give each other silly grins. They then finally realised that after all that activity the previous night, they were very hungry. They got up, showered and got ready to have breakfast in bed. While they were making tea and toast in the galley, the TARDIS put fresh sheets on the futon. They settled back in bed with the breakfast tray on the bed between them. As they spread the dark chocolate Nutella on slices of toast and ate and drank, they talked.

The Doctor hadn't forgotten two of his best friends. "Well, Jasper and Stewart must be doing all right. The TARDIS hasn't said otherwise. I wonder how their night went. I must say, mine was positively excellent! Certainly cheered me up! Thank you, Grace, my dear!" He gave her a somewhat chocolatey kiss and a thoroughly satisfied smile.

She giggled and smiled back. "I would say 'positively excellent' was an understatement! You were extraordinary, Doctor! You certainly learn fast. Your spinning thing still leaves me exhausted just THINKING about it! You were amazing, my darling! Amazing! Thank you!" She gave him a beautiful smile of pure satisfaction, accompanied by a tea-flavoured kiss. They set the tray aside and, holding each other, let themselves just be for a few moments, savouring the memories of a truly memorable night.

After some little while, the Doctor turned to Grace and asked if there was anything she wanted now.

"No," She replied, "there isn't anything else. To paraphrase Omar Khayyam, 'A plate of toast, a pot of tea and thou.' Yes, I have all I need." She smiled tenderly at him.

The Doctor lay back on the futon and grinned mischievously. "Bare necessities, eh?" He then treated her to the most hilarious performance she'd ever witnessed. Lying on his back on the futon, still stark naked - as she was also, he launched into an outrageous rendition of "Bare Necessities" from "The Jungle Book", complete with a silly grin and enthusiastic arm and leg movements.

"Look for the bare necessities,  
The simple bare necessities,  
Forget about your worries and  
Your strife.  
Look for the bare necessities,  
The simple bare necessities  
Of life..."

Grace laughed till she cried.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wanting for quite a while to try my hand at a real lovemaking story and I'd been at this one since the end of June 2009. I'm usually pretty shy about writing any sort of definite intimacy - love reading it, just too shy to write it. But then, it got to the point where I couldn't stand it any longer and wanted to take love scenes further than I ever had before. I must say, it was easier than I thought. I really enjoyed doing this. Lucky Grace! I would readily be in her place in THIS story.
> 
> One thing, though. I prefer "lovemaking" to "sex". To me, there is a big difference. To me, "lovemaking" is the equivalent of a country house sit-down weekend breakfast with all the trimmings. Elegant in the extreme. A meal that takes two hours to eat and is absolute Heaven. "Sex", on the other hand, is shoving a poptart into your mouth on the run and pretending you've had "breakfast". Dreadful. Therefore, the story above is dedicated to lovemaking, not sex. I think I did fairly well for my first attempt. Hope you enjoy it! :) Though, again, it's not absolutely necessary to read the two preceding stories, it can be helpful. In order, 
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/25079.html
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/90454.html#cutid1


End file.
